Alabanza
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: When she was here, the path was clear and she was just here,she was just here... Kacy friendship, little Joella. JONAS one shot.


_**This idea has been bouncing around in my head ever since i saw In The Heights on my birthday( btw highly recommended!!!). It's based off the song Alabanza. I really couldnt picture Joe or Nick for this particular one-shot so i used Kevin and i hope you all like it since it's the first one i've written with Kevin in it!!**_

**_I dont own JONAS or In The Heights....._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

_She'd say "Alabanza"  
Alabanza means to raise this thing to God's face and to sing  
Quite literally "praise to this"  
When she was here, the path was clear  
And she was just here  
She was just here..._

_**Alabanza from the musical In The Heights**_

* * *

She couldn't believe it, she refused to. Macy Misa refused to think, let alone believe, that her life could change so drastically in just one week. One minute she was happy and loving life, and the next she was depressed and alone.

"Macy please eat something, for me at least." Stella said as she sat across from her best friend in the school cafeteria. It broke Stella's heart to see her this way.

"I'm fine Stella." Macy felt a slight pain in her throat from being silent for so long and from all the crying she'd done recently." I had a big breakfast anyways…"

"Don't give me that crap Macy; you ate the same thing I did this morning, which was a bowl of cereal." Stella immediately softened her voice." I know what you're going through is hard but that doesn't mean you stop eating…she wouldn't want you do this to yourself."

"You have no idea what she did and didn't want me to do." Macy snapped as she looked at Stella. She was tired of this Oprah/ Dr. Phil crap Stella kept feeding her.

"You know what you're right. I don't know everything that she would and wouldn't want you to do, but I do know that she wouldn't want you to be acting like this." Stella said as she shoved a muffin in front of her face." Your mother wouldn't want you to mope around and starve yourself, she'd want you to celebrate life and live it to the fullest."

_Celebrate life, just like what mom told me, Alabanza- she celebrated life and it was taken away from her…_

"Last time I checked Stella your mother wasn't the one who'd died because of some drunken jerk doing a hit and run, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't lecture me." Macy saw the hurt look on Stella's face." I'm sorry Stella I- it's just hard for me except that I'll never be able to…"

"You don't need to explain yourself Mace…" Stella said as she ran to the other side of the table and pulled Macy into a hug, rocking her back and forth as she cried quietly. The two friends remained that way for what seemed like ages ignoring the world around them, including the three boys that had approached them.

"I hate seeing her like this. She just seems so broken…" Nick said as he and his brothers stopped a few feet away. They didn't want to interrupt the moment between the two friends.

"I'm so used to seeing her happy, it's hard to see her so, well not Macy." Joe stated as he struggled to find the right words. Sadly there would never be the right words for this situation.

Kevin Lucas just stood there watching Macy in silence. He knew Macy was overwhelmed by all the attention she was receiving. The only reason he knew this is because he and Macy connected on a completely different level. Sure Macy got along well with his brothers and Stella, but between the two of them Kevin knew the connection ran deepest. They had an unspoken understanding of each other.

"Kevin?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just thinking." He didn't realize how deep in thought he was. Joe and Nick raised their eyebrows but Kevin just shook his head, knowing now wasn't the time for what their thinking.

"Hey guys." Stella spoke softly as she motioned for them to sit down and then directed her attention back towards Macy, who was just sitting there motionless." Mace…"

"Yeah I'm here Stella." Macy mumbled. She was there physically but mentally, she was flying somewhere where no one could reach her, which is what she wanted at the moment.

"Macy if there's anything we can do just tell us." Nick offered, meaning every word he said.

"Yeah Mace you know were always-"

"Can you make it so that none of this happened?" Macy interrupted as she looked at Nick and Joe, who'd fallen silent along with the rest of the table." That's what I thought…please don't say that because what I want more than anything I cannot have."

"I know your upset Macy but that doesn't mean you can take your frustration out on everyone." Kevin said as he looked directly at Macy, ignoring the shocked faces of his brothers and Stella. The unspoken was connection going full force.

"Kevin what is your problem? How dare you say that to her!" Stella snapped as she got in Kevin's face, jabbing a perfectly manicured nail into his chest." You have no idea what she has been through this past week-"

"Stella stop-"

"No Macy he has-"

"Stop!" A few other students turned their head at the sudden outburst. Macy tried to hold back her tears." He's right Stella, I-I'm glad he said it. I've been…I-"Macy let her tears fall as she broke down crying in the cafeteria, gaining an audience in the process. She felt everyone's eyes on her and did what she does best. Run.

"Macy!" Stella sat back down once she realized Macy was gone, putting her head in her hands. She hated seeing her best friend so broken and being able to help her at all. Stella felt someone squeeze her hand and looked up to see the middle Lucas brother, silently telling her everything would be ok.

The oldest Lucas brother took this as his cue to leave and find Macy. He didn't regret what he'd said to Macy but he felt bad for making her cry, sensing she tired of doing so much of it. Kevin soon found himself outside at the track used for the school's track and field team. He scanned the area looking for Macy; moments later his eyes feel on a girl sprawled across the track, eyes looking towards the sky.

"Mace-"

"She always said running relaxed her, that it helped clear her mind whenever she was having trouble with something." Macy said as she continued to stare up at the sky. She didn't budge when Kevin took a seat beside her.

"Why couldn't you do that?"

"Run? I don't-"

"I mean talk about her like you just did." Kevin said as he looked down at Macy, noticing her eyes were still puffy and red.

"Because then I'd have to accept that she isn't here anymore and I'm not ready to do that." Macy answered as she took a deep breath." She was just here…"

"And she is still here Macy whether you believe it or not." Kevin said as he lay down beside Macy, placing his hand on top of hers.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued to lie on the ground. As much as he wanted to Kevin remained quiet knowing that the girl beside him was enjoying the silence.

"Alabanza mom…" Macy smiled slightly at the confused look on Kevin's face." It means praise in Spanish."

"She would always say it whenever something went wrong; She always praised the good things in life, things I always thought nothing of." Macy sat up and brought her knees to her chest, not bothering to hold back her tears." She's gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

"Tell her now." Kevin said softly as he sat up and placed Macy in his lap, holding her close. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead." Tell her whatever you didn't have a chance to say. Let her know how much you love her and that you'll never forget her…"

Macy shook her head as she remained in Kevin's embrace, silently debating if she should open herself up like that. A few minutes later Macy made her decision known as she slowly began to speak. She spoke aloud telling her mom, asking her why she had to leave her at crucial point in her life, or just telling her how she'd miss the times they'd make cookies when she was younger. One minute she was crying and the next she was laughing. Macy knew she probably sounded like she was crazy but she didn't care. No one ever said Alabanza was easy.

* * *

_**I hope i did the kevin/macy relationship justice!!**_

**_R&R _**

**_megan_**


End file.
